


Twister

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s 11e14 Monsters and Men, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, maybe Tony was stretching the truth a little. But Bishop wouldn't have believed him if he'd have told her what he really meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

“You told Bishop I played Twister?” Jethro sat down at the table with a beer. He looked across at his lover and chuckled. “What brought that on?”

 

“Well, Jet, I couldn't very well tell her how flexible you were in bed, could I?” Tony grinned right back, lifting his beer and winking across the table.

 

“Yeah, alright. You want a demonstration?” Gibbs grinned, sliding his foot against the other man's, sipping slowly at his beer, lifting his head to expose his throat working.

 

“Uh, yeah, definitely. Finish the beer, and then test your flexibility. Sounds like my kinda night.” He took a long drink of his own beer, setting it down and joining the game of footsie. He chuckled. “I showed Tim the bath beads.”

 

“Didn't tell him who told you about 'em, did you?” Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, playing with the label of his bottle.

 

“Hell, no. Told him some girl told me. He wouldn't have believed me if ...” Tony grinned. “Love that stuff.”

 

“I told you.” Gibbs grinned, sliding a hand over to grasp Tony's, threading their fingers together. “Doesn't smell too bad, gets the trick done, doesn't it?”

 

“Damn right.” Tony finished off his beer, and set the bottle down, reaching to unbutton the button on his shirt sleeve.

 

“Eager?” Gibbs' voice was droll and teasing, but he lifted his eyes to Tony's when he heard the sincerity in his lover's response.

 

“Always.”

 

“Alright. This'll keep. C'mon.” Gibbs stood, pulling Tony up with him. The two men walked closely together toward the stairs. Gibbs entered the bedroom first, turning toward the door and pressing Tony against it. He tilted his head to meet his lover's, pressing their lips together and sliding his tongue into Tony's mouth. Tony opened his mouth, letting the other man completely take over the kiss, tilting his head to get better access. He groaned, reaching out to slip his hands underneath Gibbs' hoodie.

 

They stood there kissing for several long moments, both men's hands finding skin to rub and touch. Gibbs had slid his hands down Tony's pants after getting his belt undone. He'd pulled Tony away from the wall enough that he could slide his hands down, grasp the younger man's ass and play with it.

 

When they had to break for air, Tony pushed the hoodie up. Gibbs pulled his hands out long enough to let Tony get his arms out of his hoodie and tee, and then he slid them back again, working at Tony's pants and starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. “Too many fucking buttons, DiNozzo,” Gibbs complained.

 

Tony only chuckled. Once he'd gotten his lover's shirts off, he started to undo the jeans, too. He leaned in, licking Gibbs' neck, nibbling it, then lifting his head to see his reaction. Gibbs' eyes darkened in lust and he slid his hands under Tony's shirt, skimming across his abs.

 

“Off.” That was all he needed to say. Tony stepped out of his pants and underwear, and slid his shirt off. He grinned at Gibbs and jerked his head toward the bed.

 

“So, flexibility. How do you want to do this?” Tony had a couple ideas, but he wanted to know what Gibbs was thinking.

 

“Fuck me.” Gibbs let go of him, and moved to lay on the bed on his back. He lifted his ass up in the air, and grinned. “That clear enough?”

 

“Sir, yes, sir,” Tony murmured, knowing it would probably get him a headslap later. He didn't really care at this point. He reached over to grab the lube, and began stretching Gibbs.

 

Gibbs was silent, watching his lover's attentions focused on him and getting inside his body. One hand thumbed the top of his cock lazily. “You about done there? Feels good. Get inside me.”

 

“Yes, Boss,” Tony slicked up his cock and slid in, pushing up and over, bending Gibbs almost double. The man really was flexible. “You need even more flexibility than Twister I think, Jet.” He chuckled, pushing in a little further, keeping his movement slow until he felt his balls slap against Gibbs' ass. Slowly, he fucked him, their eyes focused on each other.

 

“Need a little more.” Gibbs grunted, hips shifting, “Yeah, gimme, Tony. Gimme more.”

 

Tony complied, speeding up and thrusting harder. “It's not gonna take much, Gibbs.”

 

“Yeah, me either.” The hand on Gibbs' cock began moving quicker, stroking roughly.

 

“Let me,” Tony brushed his lover's hand away, and began mimicking the strokes Gibbs had done. “Like this?”

 

“Yeah.” Gibbs' head rolled back, and Tony grinned. He sped up a little more, and watched as Gibbs' body arched. It definitely wouldn't take long at all now. He twisted a little on the end, and then felt it as Gibbs clenched around him and coated his hand and their bodies. Gibbs groaned, a low, deep groan of pleasure.

 

Tony called out his lover's name, thrusting a few more times before he pulsed his completion. “God, Gibbs.” He pulled out and began cleaning up, then lay down, smiling when Gibbs draped himself over him and drew him in for another long series of deep kisses.

 

“Love ya, Tony. Get some sleep.”

 

“Mmmmm. Love you too, Jet. You gonna stay?” He looked over to the other man, expression hopeful.

 

“Yeah, alright. I'll stay.”

 

Tony hummed his approval, and snuggled down, curling into Gibbs' embrace. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.


End file.
